


Imagine coming to Bucky’s aid

by WinterReadingerDixon67



Series: Multiple Fandom Imagines [27]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Because dammit I wish I could see this happen, Drug Abuse, F/M, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Inspired by GIFs, Insults, NSFW gifs in second chapter, Original Character(s), Past Abuse, imagine, marvel imagine, mentions of drug use, slight depression, smut in second chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-24 05:03:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10734672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterReadingerDixon67/pseuds/WinterReadingerDixon67
Summary: For this lovely who really wanted a back story. Hope you like this hun!





	1. Imagine Coming to Bucky's Aid

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thesuperwholock394](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesuperwholock394/gifts).



> For this lovely who really wanted a back story. Hope you like this hun!

* * *

 

You pushed the gas peddle to the floor, speeding down the highway underneath the bridges locking onto Bucky’s location. You looked up and saw a man running away from a masked figure. “Dammit, he’s fast.” You shifted the car into gear and headed towards the bridge opening. All of a sudden a body dropped down from where the opening was, frantically looking around.

Bucky.

Rolling down the windows as you swung the car around to get his attention, “Bucky get your ass in here!” He whipped around and charged at your car, face hard and determined. As soon as he got in you flipped a switch to put your car into boost mode. Going from 30mph to 70mph in ten seconds flat. Police cars began to chase after you and come towards you, the masked figure, who turned out to be in a full on black panther suit, on top of one of them.

“Shit! Bucky, grab the wheel and swing the car around when we pass that pillar.” With a nod, he grabbed the wheel. Just as he swerved the car around as you pulled out two MP5 Sub machine guns from the holsters strapped to your sides and began to fire at the cars behind you. Then releasing the rounds through the opposite window at the cars coming at full force in front of you. Putting them all out of commission by blowing out their tires, causing them to crash into one another as Bucky veered past the wreckage. Once you holstered the guns, you took control of the wheel Bucky swooped and pulled you into a quick and heated kiss before sitting back into his seat.

“Damn baby, that move was hot. And thank you, you didn’t have to do it ya know.” You smiled sweetly at him, driving through the streets and throwing everyone off your trail.

“Hey, you saved me from my dad's goons, so I had to return the favor. Plus, you’re worth it.” Bucky squeezed your hand smiling at the road ahead, “Yeah, so are you.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a man saves your life, you can’t help but get attached to the blue-eyed brunet. And your life has never been dull since.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, thesuperwholock394, for wanting a backstory to this, I had a blast writing this!  
> This is a continuation of this imagine I posted. Sorry if my google translations are for shit.

* * *

 

**_One Year Before_ **

Frank, your dad’s right-hand man, held the gun to your temple as your father leaned on the desk, arms crossed staring daggers at you.

“You’re a real piece of work, aren’t ya, girl?” You rolled your eyes at him, his demeanor didn’t scare you, not unless he held a needle to the inside of your elbow demanding obedience. But other than that, he was just a man who happened to be in charge of one of the biggest drug gangs on the West Coast. And no one’s been able to catch him.

“Not my fault your stupid fucking coke shipment was confiscated.”

“That  _ shipment _ cost me 21k, you little piece of shit. You’re just lucky Sanchez loves my stuff, that I don’t mind givin’ him extra for the same price. ‘Course, Imma throw a little bonus on the side.” He smirked at you, giving you a long look.

“No, no  _ fucking _ way!” You screamed at him, but when Frank pistol whipped you, you shut up knowing if you didn’t, it was going to hurt more. In a few quick strides, your father stood in front of you, expression hard as stone.

“I don’t care what you have to say, you cost me a great deal Y/N and you should be proud to be a good bargaining chip. As long as you keep Sanchez happy, I’ll get my money and continue my shipments to Mexico. So be the good little slut you are and make sure you don’t mess this up. ‘Cause if you do, I’m not gonna stop him from puttin’ a bullet between those pretty eyes of yours.”

He looked over at Frank, then back to you. “Might as well teach you a lesson anyways. Can’t have ya going unpunished for what you did.” Frank held you down as you watched your dad take out a black pouch, one you knew so well. As he was just about to insert the needle into your skin, the door burst open. Your father turned around distracted by the intrusion. Seeing both men distracted, you bit Frank’s arm and scrambled out of the chair, just as the mysterious man charged at your father. Who didn’t last long, he was passed out on the ground after four hits. Frank aimed at him, but just as he was about to fire, you knocked the gun out of his hand and punched him square in the face. Successfully knocking him unconscious.

“Thanks for coming in when you did, wasn’t too excited to be put through that again.” The man nodded at you.

“No one should have to go through that.”

“How’d you find me anyways?” You asked him, suddenly curious.

“Saw them grab you and shove you into the van, needed to do something.” You thought about his response and told yourself this man could be trusted. Reaching your hand out to him.

“I’m Y/N, what name should I give to my rescuer?”

The corner of his mouth quirked up, but he took your hand anyways. “Barnes, Bucky Barnes.”

 

**_Present_ **

“Fuck, that was so hot what you did back there. Such a fucking turn on.” He leaned his arms on the mattress over your shoulders, gripping the sheet above your head for leverage. You wrapped your thighs around his waist, pulling him closer to you, needing more skin to skin contact. Nails trailing down the spans of his back, feeling his taught muscles twitching from your touch.

“Ugh, fuck...fucking shit, faster baby.” The headboard banged against the wall as Bucky picked up the pace.

“Holy shit babe, you’re so tight.” Bucky groaned as you squeezed around him, a small whimper sneaking past his bruised lips, hips losing their rhythm before gaining speed again. “S-Shit, do that again.”

“What? You mean this?” Again, your walls squeezed around his thick length, pulling a sharp gasp from your lover. “You like that Bucky? Bet you can’t get enough of my pussy, can you?” You whispered darkly into his ear, sucking on his earlobe in the process. Bucky pulled out, so only his tip was still inside your entrance, he looked down at you with lust filled eyes and smirked. Before you could ask, he thrust himself back inside, causing the air to shoot out of your lungs.

“Fuck!” The thickness of his cock stretched you out so perfectly. Hitting every spot that made you see stars.

“‘Course I fucking love it, doll. Love how it feels around me when I fuck you good and hard. Tell me you like it when I fuck you hard and fast.” Bucky sucked a mark on your neck, for sure leaving a bruise, but you didn’t care. You loved it when he marked you, letting everyone know you were his and his only.

“Fuck yes, fucking hell to the yes. I love it when your cock fills me up. Love it when you give it to me hard and fast. Love it when I can feel it for days.” You gasp as rotates his hips, his pubic bone rubbing oh so perfectly against your clit.

“Yeah?” He sucked another mark onto your collarbone.

“F-Fuck, I l-yeah. Bite me again Bucky. Mark me, make me yours. Let every fucking person know who I belong to.” He stilled and hovered his face above yours, his eyes blown out, a thin ring of blue was the only color you could see.

“You got it doll.”

He pulled out and had you on your knees so fast, you could hardly even register what was going on. Until he filled you up once again. He wrapped his right arm around your waist, cupping your breast as he lifted you back up, so your back was against his chest. A shiver ran down your spine as his left hand grabbed your throat, giving it a light squeeze. You took a hold of his right hand and linked your fingers together as you met each one of his thrusts.

“B-Bucky, I’m so c-close.” You breathed out, thighs quivering from the intensity. You were so close, the pressure building up so quickly you weren’t sure how much longer you were going to last.

“Me too doll, fuck, turnover.” He slipped out of you as he helped situate you on your back, spreading your legs apart, quickly slipping back inside to finish off the both of you. In rapid quick movements, he was struggling. “Shit, Y/N, shit, I’m so fucking close. You need to cum for me doll, cum for me.” He reached down and rubbed circles around your oversensitive clit.

“Fuck, cum for me, m i laya (sweetheart).” That was all you needed, with a sharp cry, the pressure released. Bucky crying out your name, his head dropping to your neck as he came undone inside you. He stayed like this for a few seconds more, before brushing his lips softly but earnestly against yours. Your faces so close, you were sharing each other’s breaths. His hair soft between your fingers as you brushed it back, as he ran his strong callused hand down your side, your hip and holding you against him as he rocked his hips slowly against yours, helping each of you through the aftershocks.

“Ty nuzhn a mnye” (I need you), he said quietly, a hint of loss behind the words. You gazed into those blue eyes of his.

“I’m right here, Bucky. I’m not going anywhere.” He closed his eyes, letting his forehead fall onto yours. “Ya lyublyu tyebya Bucky.” (I love you Bucky) You murmured into his ear, his arms tightened around you more securely as if he was afraid you were going to be taken from him.

“Ya tozhe tyebya lyublyu Y/N.” (I love you too Y/N) He kissed you again before pulling out and getting up to head to the bathroom. You sighed out blissfully as you thought about how far you both come. You getting away from your power hungry, drug lord father and Bucky from his puppet ties from Hydra. You thought about what the events that recently took place, knowing full well what the both of you needed to do. Not only for your sake but for Buckys.

Bucky walked back in, wearing a pair of black boxers, holding a damp rag and a bottle of water. He handed you the bottle of water as he cleaned you up, then kissing your head as he left to go grab you a pair of your panties and one of his shirts. You gave him the rest of your water as you got dressed, slipping in beside him underneath the covers, curling up against him.

“You know I’m going to have to call him, right? We’ll never be safe here, not since the whole fucking country is now hunting for both our asses.” You heard Bucky breathe out a deep sigh. This wasn’t an easy decision for him, not after all that happened.

“You do know he tried to kill me, right?” You looked up at him, his expression unresponsive, but his eyes said it all.  _ ‘Are we really going to do this? How are we sure he isn’t going to turn us both in?’ _

“Yeah, sure he’s been a real piece of shit, but he doesn’t know your whole story. Besides, I’m pretty sure I’ll be able to find out where my father’s drug ring is located there. Considering that’s most likely where my dad run off too.” Bucky lifted your arm and kissed the scars that permanently marked the skin of your inner elbow.

“He hurt you, I should’ve come in sooner.” His voice was quiet, full of regret. Something you could not stand for. Turning his face towards you, you told him firmly.

“Bucky, you  _ saved _ me from that awful fucking piece of shit. Those were made years before you came. I’m just lucky I’m not addicted to the habit. Guess I have my aunt to thank for that. So don’t you dare blame yourself for what he did. You saved me and that’s all that matters.” Bucky’s eyes searched yours, knowing what you said was true, before pulling you in for a kiss.

“You can call him, but tell him we’ve got to set some ground rules. I don’t want anyone to know where I’m going or where you’re going. Call him tomorrow though, I just wanna sleep with my girl in my arms.” You smiled fondly at him, nodding in agreement before nestling further into his embrace, letting sleep take over. Setting aside the worries and plan making for tomorrow.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are love  
> Comments are life


	3. Imagine Coming to Bucky's Aid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With a promise to help turn in your father’s drug ring and putting him behind bars for good, you and Bucky will have complete safety, support, and protection. With the chance to start a new life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I really liked this and decided to do add a 3rd part! 
> 
> thesuperwholock394, I know I promised you a second part, but this story was calling me to do another one! I hope you enjoy it! 
> 
> This the last part, so it’s going to be a tad bit longer and sorry if my translations are bad. Bold lines are T’Challa talking. Happy reading!

* * *

 

“You think I don’t fucking know that?” You could tell Bucky was watching as you talked on the phone for the past hour. It took awhile to reach them, but now you had to get past one more person in order to talk to  _ him _ . But of course, there was always another barrier.

“Of course what I’m asking is crazy beyond belief…..Well I’m still alive, aren’t I?...Yeah, yeah I know that, what do you think I’ve been trying to do?.......oh so he’s  _ busy _ ?” Bucky swore he could hear your teeth grind down into a powder from how much you were containing whatever form of verbal assault you were wanting to throw at them.

“ _ Busy _ my  _ ass _ !...Oh, so you want a reason?....Fine here’s your fucking reason, if you want to put a stop to the Filippo gang and put Jack Curtis behind bars. Put. Him. On. The. Fucking. Phone.” You spoke each word as if there was a threat laced attached to each one. You must’ve gotten your point across because now a new voice came on the phone.

**“Hello Miss Y/N, I heard you were trying to reach me.”** You scoffed at him.

“Seriously? Of course, I was trying to fucking reach you, wasted a bunch of time too if I might add.”

A dead silence filled the air. “ **Since I am close friends with members of your family, I am going to brush off your rude tone.”** You rolled your eyes at no one in particular, just wanting to get both you and Bucky to safety as soon as possible.  **“However, since you seem to be in desperate need of help, considering the amount of work you did to get a hold of me, how can I assist you?”**

“I need safe passage with a friend to Wakanda. It’s no longer safe here in the states. At least at the moment.” You sat down next to Bucky, needing his presence to calm you. He kissed your temple and held onto your free hand.

**“And who is this ‘friend’, should I be worried?”** You looked over at Bucky, the worry and fear from yesterday were now coming full force. He squeezed your hand and nodded, letting you know that whatever happens, everything was going to be okay.

“His name is James Buchanan Barnes, sniper Sergeant of the 107th Regiment Howling Commandos. Prisoner of war, a  _ former _ captive of Hydra.” You said in a rush, not wanting to take your time in saying it. Now it was his turn, you really hoped T’Challa would understand.

**“The Winter Soldier? That is the friend you speak of?”** Bucky tensed at the name, growling lowly in his throat. You knew he despised the name and everything that came along with it. He was forced into that life, much like you were with yours. You never wanted any of that to happen, but it did.

“Well, he’s more than  _ just _ a friend, he’s...he’s um my boyfriend.” You heard T’Challa breath over the phone, pondering over the situation. Until his voice came out over the speaker.

**“Please put Mr. Barnes on the phone.”** You looked over to Bucky with wide eyes but muttered a soft okay. Bucky took the phone from you, hand trembling slightly as he stood up from the couch.

“Your highness….yes this is James Barnes….I know...I didn’t kill those people, that wasn’t me.” Bucky’s face grew cold and hard in seconds flat, if it wasn’t for you walking up to hold him, he would’ve done something rash. His muscles relaxed, but the tension was still there. “No, Steve has no idea where I am and he can never know, not yet…..” Bucky’s head fell forward, close enough for you to hear their conversation.

**_“You do know you are going to be putting a great deal of stress on the Captain.”_ **

“I understand, but it’s for the best at this point. I’m not...I’m not myself, I’m not safe.”

**_“But you would like to be?”_ **

“Very much so, yes. I know I’ll never be the same man again, but if I can cut my ties with Hydra...that’s all I want.”

**_“Mr. Barnes, if I allow this, you must know you will be put under close watch, house arrest for the time being and unable to have any forms of communication with Miss Y/N for the first few months of your stay. Do you understand?”_ **

You willed yourself not to cry, the thought of being torn from Bucky for that long would be unbearable. But if it would help him, you would power through it. You would do it for Bucky. So you kissed his neck, letting you know you heard and understood what was being asked of him.

“I understand.”

**_“How important is Y/N to you, Mr. Barnes?”_ **

“Very important, Your Majesty. She...she keeps the nightmares at bay.”

**_“How much time are you willing to give if it means to help you cut the ties from Hydra?”_ **

“As long as it takes, I don’t want-I never wanted this. I want to be able to control myself again.”

**_“Very well, if you and Y/N are both in agreement, I will have you go under immediate treatment as we figure out a way for that to happen. Do you agree with my terms, Mr. Barnes?”_ **

Your head shot up so quickly, nodding eagerly, feeling relieved from the news. Bucky was too because he held onto you tightly.

“We’re both in agreement.”

**_“Alright, now if you could please do as I say and I’ll have both you and Y/N out of the country before tonight and safe on Wakanda soil in a few hours.”_ ** Bucky and T’Challa discussed more over the phone as you quickly packed your and Bucky’s belongings and took care of everything else to make sure you no longer had ties to anyone or anything here in the states. Before you knew it, you were on T’Challa’s private jet on your way to Wakanda, to freedom.

**One month later**

You headed over to T’Challa’s office per his request, anxiety coursing through you. Sure, when you both got here a month ago, you were only allowed one more night with him before he had to be herded away to start his treatment and confinement. It was a night full of passion, but it was mainly to remember the feeling of each other's skin and embrace over the months to come from not being in each other’s presence. You haven’t talked to him about your father or his drug ring here yet, so you were positive that was going to be the main topic of discussion.

The guard stationed at his door led you inside past the skillfully handcrafted oak doors and into the room where there was floor to ceiling windows facing the jungle. T’Challa was bending over some files on the table in front of him, many of his officers and royal guards kept pointing to satellite maps. The guard informed him of your presence then left to head back to his post.

T’Challa looked up and smiled. “Ah, thank you, Miss Y/N for coming. I’m sure you know everyone here?” He gestured at the men, who nodded in greeting.

“First, don’t call me ‘Miss’, my dad calls me that and yes, I know everyone here. Kinda had to.” The men gave you strange curious looks looking between you and T’Challa, then it dawned on you, he didn’t tell them who you were yet. Or better yet, who your  _ father _ was. “You didn’t tell them yet did you?”

“I thought it would be best if they heard it from the source, rather than word of mouth.” He gestured you over, encouraging you to speak freely.

“Fine,” you crossed your arms and stood confidently, “my name’s Y/N Curtis and my father is Jack Curtis, gang leader and founder of the Filippo gang. To both branches here in Wakanda and back in the States.” As the words left your mouth, T’Challa’s guards readied their weapons, ready to attack if you were a threat. “My boyfriend and I are guests here in his Majesties home, under his protection. Now if you want to get your big boy pants on, I’ll tell you where my father’s main ring is stationed and you can finally put a stop to his business and put him behind bars for good.” The men stood down when T’Challa gave them the order, you just shook your head lightly.

You turned towards T’Challa. “Can I start now, your majesty? I’d really like to get this over with and go back to my room please.” Your voice was quiet, you didn’t want to do this by yourself, you wanted Bucky there, but he still had a long way to go. T’Challa gave you a kind, understanding look after your more switch in behavior. He knew this was going to be difficult for you, so he said nothing of it. Which you were glad for.

“Of course Y/N, whenever you’re ready.” You already knew this was going to be a long ass day.

**Five Months Later**

It took more concrete planning than you thought. Why couldn’t they just go in there and arrest the dudes if every known location was being watched 24/7? Apparently, they needed to catch them in the act and perhaps if they’re lucky, catch some of the other dealers they’ve been trying to put behind bars as well. T’Challa wanted you to stay behind for your own safety, the Captain of the guard agreed. You’ve gotten to know some of the guards pretty well over the past few months, considering some were ordered to stand guard and protect you wherever you left the grounds or even just wandered outside. They grew on you, telling you stories of their childhood, even trained you from time to time, since you had nothing else to do. But when you were alone, you often found yourself seeking some kind of contact. So you hung out with other members of T’Challa’s staff, it worked for awhile, but it didn’t last for long.

A knock sounded from your door, bringing you back from whatever memory you were in, but you didn’t get up to answer it. “It’s open.”

“I believe I missed your appearance at breakfast this morning, Y/N.” T’Challa shut the door behind him and stood in front of the big windows staring off into the green world outside.

“Didn’t go, not hungry.” He turned and sat on the chair beside you.

“May I ask why?”

“You  _ know _ why T’Challa, it’s not it’s the first time this happened, and it definitely won’t be the last.” You bit the inside of your cheek, forcing yourself not to give into the tears you spent all night releasing. T’Challa sat quietly for a while, then reached out and grabbed your hand. Your bloodshot eyes landed on his, then to your clasped hands, then back to his. He no longer looked like his majesty but as a friend. You and T’Challa grew close, forming a strong bond of friendship between the two of you. Which you were grateful for.

“We are doing it today, we have enough footage and who he has been dealing with. By the end of today, he will no longer be out on the streets being a threat to my people. They will be behind bars before the day is over. We will also send the information back to the States so they can take care of it there also.” You felt a wave of relief crash over you, no longer having to have that fear of your father on your shoulders. That nightmare was soon coming to its end.

“Thank you, just...thanks.” You turned your eyes back to the open windows, beginning the process of shutting the world out once again. But T’Challa had other plans.

“Come with me please.” You had no choice but to follow him through the hallways and past some tight security. Until you were face to face with a frosted covered tube.

“He is responding well to treatments. He has come a long way from where he was at the start. If all goes well, I only estimate a few more months and he should no longer have any control switches Hydra has left behind.” You walked over to where Bucky was currently in cryofreeze, deep in sleep. He looked exhausted, his hair was a bit longer, a slight stubble over his face, but he was still the same. He was still the man who saved you years before. With a trembling hand, you hovered it over to where his face was protected underneath the cold glass.

“You may visit him from time to time if you wish, but only when he’s in cryofreeze I’m afraid. But I will let security know you are free to come down here.” The tears you were holding in, made their way down your face as you began to cry. Letting T’Challa pull you into his embrace, thankful more than ever that you had a friend there.

“T-Thank you, T’Challa for doing this. Even I-if you didn’t have to.”

“Many of us are misunderstood, Y/N. If it means to help Mr. Barnes get back a part of his life, I am more than glad to do so.” You spent the rest of the day sitting in the room watching as Bucky slept in his frozen state. Feeling more rested than you have in a long time.

**Three Months Later**

Two months since you’ve been on the run and in hiding from the U.S. Government with Bucky. Nine months since the both of you have been living in Wakanda. Nine months since Bucky’s been going through treatment and the only time you’ve seen him was when he was under. And now, he was scheduled to come out of cryofreeze as a free man. After spending almost a year without him, you could hardly sit still. Your father and the Filippo gang both here and back in the States were now all behind bars and the streets became a little bit safer.

T’Challa informed you that someone would come and get you when Bucky was going to be released and ready to see, but that was two hours ago and you were getting restless. But a knock on the door had you on your feet and swinging the door open. There wasn’t a guard there, but Bucky himself.

His beautiful chestnut hair was pushed back and he was wearing a long leave shirt, black sweatpants, slippers and a huge grin on his face.

“Oh my god, oh my god, Bucky!” You ignored the looks the guard and T’Challa had when they passed by, you didn’t give a single fuck, because he was finally back.

Bucky wrapped his arms tightly around your waist, twirling you around as he laughed and cried with you. Digging his face into your neck, breathing you in deeply, he quickly put you down and tugged you back into your room, locking the door as well so it was just you two and all the privacy you could want. The world outside your bedroom door no longer of any importance to you. As he tangled his fingers in your hair, he began kissing you with punishing force, but you craved it more than you knew. The feeling of his plush lips on yours, how he pushed his tongue past your lips and running it over the roof of your mouth, against your own. He grasped your thighs, ordering you to jump and you more than welcomed to the idea. Wrapping your legs around his waist, you sucked marks all over his neck, kissing him wherever you could reach. And he responded in kind, kissing the tears away, nipping at your bottom lip, going for all the spots he knew that shook you to your core. You had to come up for air and stared into those eyes you’ve missed.

“Ты мне так нужен Bucky, мне нужно почувствовать тебя против меня. Я так тебя люблю, малыш.” (I need you so much Bucky, I need to feel you against me. I love you so much, baby.) Bucky placed you onto the dark blue silk sheets and kissed you breathless.

“Я люблю тебя, кукла.” (I love you, doll) You spread your legs so he could fit in between them, welcoming the weight of the man you craved. He ran his hand under your shirt, caressing your skin, you whimpered against his mouth, arching your back needing  _ more _ of his touch.

“Let me make love to you, Y/N, it’s been too long. Let me take care of you.” You looked in his eyes and they were so full of love, his smile, the smile he only reserved for you. You ran your fingertips over his lips, across his face, through his hair and back to his lips. All the while smiling brightly up at him.

“Make love to me, James Barnes and don’t you dare leave me ever again. I can’t stand it.”

“Don’t plan to, doll. I’m yours, I’ll always be yours.” He took off your shirt, his following seconds later, giving you free reign to run your hands down his chiseled chest and around his back.

“I’ll always be yours, Bucky. Always.”

Two halves finally became a whole, you were back in each other’s arms and stayed intertwined as such for hours to come. Never leaving the other’s sight for weeks after. You both made a new life there in Wakanda, in T’Challa’s home, making a permanent residence there. The road ahead still had several challenges you both still had yet to face, but you knew, you  _ knew _ it was all going to be worth it in the end. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are love  
> Comments are life
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed this last part! 'Cause I sure did! :)

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://makeagif.com/gif/red-2-lotus-exige-s-car-chase-scene-hd-7WjGeC)   
> 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> ^^^^ Use this GIF as a reference to the car scene ^^^^


End file.
